Noah the schemer
by max3833
Summary: What if Noah lived up to his intellect, and began to wheel and deal his way into the competetion from the begining of the show. Well, we are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The author does not own anything that will be used on this story other than the plot and the idea.

Max3833 now presents…

The Schemer

This was going to be too easy.

Noah smirked as he sat on the porch of the Gopher cabin. His team had won the first challenge easily. He was well on his way to winning yet another victory, and then his name would be all around Canada. He would finally be able to show the whole country his genius.

He then frowned. So far, things had been going well, but there was still too much up to chance. If he was going to begin to break away from the rest, he was going to have to start getting rid of threats on both sides of the team divide. And right now, the biggest Bass threat came from one camper in particular.

Courtney.

Courtney was honestly, next to himself, the smartest and most ruthless camper in the whole show. But, she had stupidly underestimated his team, and then messed up the designs for the hot tub. She should already be on the way back home.

Unfortunately for his plans, Ezekiel, an idiot home school kid, had gone off and blathered about his sexist views. Personally, Noah didn't think what Ezekiel kid was that bad, especially considering the fact that he had not been properly introduced into normal teen society. Come on, the kid had been raised by prarie people.

But the bigger problem laid not in the loss of Ezekiel, but in the fact that now Courtney would last longer. She was dangerous. He had to get rid of her. That left him only one option.

XzZZZzttX

Noah had wanted to wait until at least five campers had been eliminated, but drastic times called for drastic measures. He needed to build an alliance, and fast.

His plan first involved him acquiring a member of the Bass. This way, he could control the vote on both teams. He couldn't allow the threats in that team, Courtney and in a distant second Eva, to make it to the obvious merge.

If he was going to control the vote in the Bass camp, he needed the perfect puppet to use. First of all, the puppet had to be male. To get rid of Courtney, the puppet would not be able to be slighted by the home schooled kid.

Second, this person could not be on very good terms with Courtney. He could not allow this person to be able to be influenced by previous friendship or feelings for the CIT.

Finally, this person had to be easy to manipulate, not able to form strategies on his own, listen to everything he said; in other words, stupid. At the current moment, he could only judge one member of the Bass in those terms.

Noah smiled as he caught sight of Geoff walking out of the Mess Hall. He walked up to Geoff, who had sat down on the Bass porch, silently making sure that no one else was close enough to hear anything he was about to say.

"Hello Geoff," the egg head said, causing the cowboy to lift his hat brim up from the position where it was covering his eyes. Geoff smiled happily as he greeted the other camper. This caused Noah to scowl. He had to be going to a new low, if his best chance at an alliance with this idiot, than he really was in a tight spot.

"Listen Geoff," Noah said curtly, "I don't like you, and you don't like me..."

"Who ever said I don't like you?" Geoff asked, causing Noah to slap his forehead.

"I did, now pay attention," Geoff quietly sat down, and allowed Noah to begin his plan.

"I was about to say that I think you are in danger of being voted off," Noah continued, which caused Geoff's eye's to widen.

"Since when?"

"What did I say about talking?"

"Sorry."

"I heard that before Ezekiel said that sexist thing," Noah continued again, "Courtney began to tell some of my teammates that it was your fault that the hot tub failed, and that she was going to convince the Bass to get rid of you as soon as possible."

As Geoff began to sweat with fear, Noah smirked at his little white lie. In reality, Courtney had told his team that it was someone else's fault that her team failed. But, that could mean anyone, including Geoff.

"What am I going to do!?!" Geoff asked with horror. Noah smirked at the taller teen.

"I'll tell you what," Noah said, "I'll help you out here, pal. And all I want are a few tiny little favors in return." As Noah said this, his right hand made a small circle to signify small size. His left hand moved behind his back, and his index and middle finger crossed.

"Oh thanks dude," Geoff said with relief, taking Noah's hand and shaking it vigorously. This caused not only the nerds hand to violently shake, but caused Noah's hole body to bounce up and down.

When Noah was finally let down, he dusted his sweater vest off. He then glared at Geoff.

"Okay, rule number one, don't touch me," he said angrily. Geoff nodded frantically, not wanting to upset his new "friend".

"For starters, you're going to have to make sure that Courtney, and not Ezekiel, is voted off tonight." Geoff suddenly blanked when he heard this.

"But, dude, won't the rest of the girls on my team, like, not vote along with us?" Geoff asked. Noah scowled.

"Yes, but the guys might listen to you, so get them to vote Courtney out with you," Noah explained.

"But, the girls won't work with the guys then, and we'll keep losing challenges," Geoff said. Noah was about to offer a rebuttal, until he thought about Geoff's statement. It was, in all honesty, a very valid point, made by common sense and sound judgment. He eyed Geoff more closely. Geoff gave him one of those idiotic goofy smiles that were always plastered on his face.

'Is this just a coincidence?' Noah thought to himself, 'In any case, I better keep an eye on him; he might not actually be an idiot.'

"Don't worry, I'm sure a nice guy like you will be able to convince them that this vote was for the best," Noah said confidently, smirking as Geoff nodded his head quietly.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Geoff quickly turned to the boy Bass Cabin and sprinted up the steps.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," Noah began out loud as he began to walk away from the cabins, and towards the docks, "Now, with Geoff acting as my puppet, I can influence the vote and get rid of threats to me on his team. I will also have an established alliance when the merge happens, so I will be able to go into those meetings with an extra vote. This is turning out perfectly."

XzZZZzttX

**Geoff:** Wow, it was really nice of Noah to tell me about what Courtney did. I never would have thought that she would try to get me voted off. Better not tell any one that Noah told me about it. They might think I was mixing with the enemy or something, and then vote me off. My main goal now is to get the guys to save Ezekiel and vote of Ms. Crazy in Training. (Leans in to whisper) That's Izzy's name for Courtney, I just thought it was very funny.

**Izzy:** I wonder why Noah and Geoff were talking to one another, I just was riding this giant bear across the woods, and I noticed them. I think Noah was coming on to Geoff, and Geoff rejected him. (Wipes sweat from forehead) good, at least one of the hot guys have been established as strait, now all there is left to do is evaluate the others, and then go on the prowl for a suitable mate. (Wolf Whistles as she exits)

**Chris:** What is wrong with that girl!?!

XzZZZzttX

"Wait," Duncan groaned, as he and the other Bass boys had gathered in their cabin in order to hear Geoff's idea, "You're actually telling us that the best way to do better in the next couple of challenges is to vote off Courtney, a trained counselor mind you, in order to keep this little red neck wimp?"

"Pretty much," Geoff said while rubbing the back of his head his hand. Duncan just glared at him, and silently rolled up his sleeve.

"Hold it guys," D.J. jumped in between his teammates, "Maybe Geoff has a point, Ezekiel did actually try during the challenge, so it might be better for the team if he stays."

"Even so," Duncan said, "The girls wouldn't work with us after it if we just overwhelmed them with numbers."

"I think D.J. should convince them," Harold interjected, "He is on the best terms with them, and is the most likely to have his opinion accepted.

"What!?!" The big teen screamed, as Geoff smiled.

"Yeah, he on good enough terms with the twins and Bridgette to get them to listen to what we have to say. We might just be able to pull this off!"

"But guys, if those girls think I'm a sexist, they'll kill me!" D.J. shouted.

"Which is why we are using you," Duncan said, "you're expendable."

"WHAT!"

XzZZZzttX

**D.J.:** DUDE! NOT COOL! I told them then and there I would not do anything involving talking to the girls until they calmed down.

XzZZZzttX

"Well campers," Chris began, smiling as he walked into the group with a plate of marshmallows, "I hope you guys have chosen right, because tonight is the first vote off in Total Drama History."

"If you receive a marshmallow, you stay here," he said, "If you do not, you will be forced to walk the dock of shame, take a ride on the boat of losers, and you can never come back. Ever!"

Both Ezekiel and Courtney looked nervous. Ezekiel because he didn't understand why he what he had done, and Courtney, because she realized what she had done.

"First marshmallow goes to Geoff."

Geoff smiled, as he caught the treat in his hat.

"Then we have D.J., Bridgette, and Harold."

All three of them smiled, catching their marshmallows easily.

"Katie and Sadie."

The girls screamed, hugged one another, which unfortunately made the marshmallows impact their heads.

"Eva, Tyler and Duncan also get a marshmallow."

All three caught their marshmallows, though Tyler accidently fell over in his attempt to catch his.

"So it comes down to you two," Chris said, staring at Courtney and Ezekiel, "And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…(Will you just get on with it- Duncan)

…(NO, it would ruin the tension-Chris)

…(but that would be cruel to the viewers, like making them read nothing but a long set of dots-Geoff)

…(Who cares, I will do this the way I want-Chris)

…

…

…

…Ezekiel," the homeschooler sighed, before catching his marshmallow. Courtney suddenly blew her top.

"How could you guys pick that sexist over me!?!" she screamed, only for Chef to suddenly grabbed her arms, and threw her on the boat.

"You all will be hearing from my lawyers!!!" she screamed. The guys waved her off, until they suddenly felt a glare at the back of their heads. They turned to see all the grils glaring at them.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't vote that sexist home schooler off," Eva seethed, as the guys took a step back, "We ought to kill you."

As the girls returned to their cabin leaderless, the Bass guys looked at one anther.

XzZZZzttX

"So you voted her out," Noah said, disguising his happiness well. Geoff had proven himself and excellent puppet.

"Yeah, but the girls are pissed, and now we they probably won't help us at all," Geoff sighed. Noah waved his hand dismissivly.

"Don't worry, they will come around eventually," he said. This was too perfect. Now all he had to do was gain another member for his alliance on the Gophers, and he would be all set for a run at the money.

XzZZZzttX

**Noah:** Everything is going perfectly

**Geoff:** I feel real bad about hurting the girl's trust, but Courtney was trying to shift the blame to me. Good thing Noah told me, or else who knows what could have happened.

XzZZZzttX

Chap 1 end.

AN: Thanks for checking out my latest fic. I found Noah's title on the Website interesting, so I went with it.

Also, wish me luck. On Saturday, I will be going to run a half-marathon. I have been training hard, and the time I use to train has contributed to my cut back updates.

Good night!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The author does not own anything that will be used on this story other than the plot and the idea.

Max3833 now presents…

The Schemer

This was still going to be too easy.

Noah chuckled silently, not wanting to alert the larger teen who was carrying him. Noah, next to his brilliance in academia, valued his skill as an actor as his most important feature. It was that particular trait that had not only allowed him to win his first presidential election and get Geoff to join his alliance, but now was allowing him to rest while Owen carried him through the jogging challenge. All he had to do was continue to make subtle moves, and he would be holding a wad of bills in no time.

Owen, unaware of Noah's trickery, burst into the main lodge. "Get a table stat!"

Harold, who Noah had noticed following Owen and him, was breathing furiously as he entered the dining hall. As Owen continued to press on his chest, attempting to revive him, Katie from the Bass scolded Harold for costing them the race.

"Wait a minute," Gwen thought out loud, "If they lost, then we win the challenge!"

The entire Gopher team cheered when they heard the news. Even Noah cheered, and luckily for him, no one on his team cared, as they were too excited after winning the race.

"Whoa there," Chris said while waving his hands, "hold your horses guys. That wasn't the challenge."

"What did he just say?" Gwen asked in shock.

"Who's hungry!" Chris shouted as a giant curtain disappeared, revealing a glittering pile of food.

XzZZZzttX

**Gwen:** after a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw the buffet.

**Owen:** and then I saw it, the buffet table! There was Turkey, and Mashed Potatoes, and French Fries, and cole slaw and ham and…

**Noah: **I should probably work on building a stronger alliance now. Having someone already working for me in the Bass camp is good, but I need get a Gopher to join my alliance. That way, I will have someone to use to take advantage of elimination votes, and, in case I make any mistakes, use as a fall man.

**Owen**: …pumpkin pie, and popcorn, and donuts. Ummmmmmmm-donuts.

XzZZZzttX

It had only taken half an hour, and already the entire table was clear of food. All of the campers were filled to the brim, unable to even touch the remaining scraps. Owen lay unconscious as the others groaned. Chris smirked sadistically as he walked around the scattered turkey bones and donut boxes.

Chris suddenly pulled out a megaphone and aimed towards the campers. "Okay campers," he shouted, "Time for part two of your challenge."

"I thought eating was the challenge!" Owen moaned, falling again back into what remained of the feast.

"What more do you want from us," Gwen asked with exasperation.

"Goth Girl is right," Heather moaned, "haven't we been through enough?"

"Um," Chris pondered for a moment, "No! Now it is time for the Awake-a-thon!"

"The what now!" Leshawna shouted.

"Don't worry," Chris said, "This one is easy. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So," Gwen mulled, "what you are saying is that the run and the food were all part of some evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right Gwen."

"Man he's good," Gwen seethed.

As the campers began to move out to the main camp area, Trent walked up to Gwen.

"So how long do you think before everyone is out cold," the music man asked.

"About an hour, give or take," Gwen offered, before seeing Owen, "Maybe less."

XzZZZzttX

As Owen collapsed to the ground, Noah began to think. Well, honestly, he had been thinking for the past several hours, but he had yet to move from remembering Dante to actually caring about the game. Now, Noah realized, he had a prime opportunity to build his alliance and build a base for his eventual victory.

First, he would need to establish a target for elimination if his team lost this challenge. It took him only a few seconds to notice the large teen on the ground. Owen was strong, but not a physical powerhouse like D.J. He had also proven nearly as slow as the Bass's worst member, Harold, which, along with his eating habits and his quick exit from the challenge, marked him as an easy opponent to get rid of. Noah would also be glad to be rid of him after that creepy comment he had made early on the first day. He may be lazy, but sleeping in the same room as girls in their pajamas did not at all cause him to cringe.

Secondly, he had to choose a member of the Gopher team to be in his alliance. He quickly narrowed his choices down to four options.

Heather was by far the closest to Noah in terms of game playing ability. She showed no mercy in dealing with opponents, but she could charm or trick those around her into following her. However, Heather was far too big headed. She thought the world of herself, and if she was included in an alliance, she would try to take it over and use it to her advantage. She was also very open about her prejudice, especially towards Leshawna and Gwen, and this might cause any relation to her to be hurtful to his ultimate goal. Plus, she might try to backstab him, and he was not going to take any risks.

Cody was possibly the only other person on Noah's team that could compete with him in pure intellect. He was also quiet, and he actually was smart enough to bring his laptop to the camp. Unfortunately, Cody acted far too much like a lady's man, which made him stick out like a sore thumb, and could possibly make him an annoyance to not only Noah, but also other campers. He also spent too much time on his videogames, and thereby could be harmful to Noah's plan making.

Trent was next, and honestly one of the few people Noah could stand. He was easy going, popular, and had a talent that could be useful. The only real downside to him was that he could be too friendly to others, and might not vote with Noah if it was against one of Trent's friends.

Lastly was Gwen. Snarky, blunt, and even cruel at times, she would not hold back during voting sessions. She also had a fairly similar demeanor to Noah himself, so he might be able to stand her more than others. But she was a wild card, and could react any way when he tried to make an alliance with her.

He also had to make a consideration about Geoff. If he chose someone that Geoff didn't like, than the alliance would…

…wait a minute, Geoff doesn't dislike anyone. In fact, Noah realized with fear, if he and his two alliance mates made it to the final three, and the other two were good friends, than he would probably the one leaving the island. So, he needed to find someone who he knew would not be able to form a bond with Geoff, and thereby kill him on the home stretch. And as Cody hit the ground, his decision became clear.

XzZZZzttX

Gwen yawned as she looked down at the ground. "This is the most boring thing I've ever done," she moaned, holding her head in pain.

"Well," Trent commented next to her, ""It could be worse."

"How?"

"I could be stuck here without you," he said, causing the goth girl to chuckle.

At the same time, Heather was looking around her fellow teammates, beginning to formulate her own plan to win the show.

XzZZZzttX

**Heather:** My strategy is to make an alliance with two other campers and promise to take them to the final three. All I need to do is find two who are desperate and or dumb enough to do whatever I say.

**Noah:** After Courtney, the next great threat to my eventual victory is Heather. She is the only one so far who seems to be thinking about alliances…but, that might just help me cement my own alliance.

**Chris:** (Wipes a tear from his eye) I love these two. The make such great television!

XzZZZzttX

As Heather pulled aside Lindsey and Beth, Noah calmly walked up behind Gwen. Coughing slightly, the teen turned, and, due to her own exhaustion from the challenge, gave a half-hearted glare at the egghead.

"What do you want brainy?" she asked tiredly.

"I thought you might want to see something," Noah said, pointing behind the hill. Gwen sighed, and slowly rose up, before trotting behind Noah. When they reached the hill, both calmly stuck their heads around to see what was going on.

"Okay," Heather said, as the to listened in on the meeting, "I have a plan to take two other campers with me to the final three, and I chose you guys."

"Really?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Heather continued, "And this is a super important offer, one where I am placing my trust in you guys. And I want to be able to trust you, not to tell anyone."

"We promise."

As the three girls continued to talk, Noah and Gwen pulled away from their hiding place. Gwen glared at Noah as they walked back to their seats.

"How did that involve me?" she asked irritably.

"Think genius," Noah stated, "If Heather created an alliance, which means she has a greater control of what happens in campfire ceremonies."

"So?"

"That means she might be able to get rid of people she doesn't like," Noah explained, before leading Gwen with, "Such as…"

"…" Gwen thought about it for a moment, "Leshawna?"

"No," Noah sighed, "you."

"…" Gwen was struck by silence, before suddenly; she began to nod, "You're right, she hates me. Oh man," she placed her hands on her head, "What am I going to do?"

"Why not join my alliance," Noah posed, causing Gwen to think, before silently putting her hand forward. Noah took her hand and shook it.

XzZZZzttX

**Gwen:** Well, what choice did I have? Heather is probably gunning for me, and I need to get protection. Even if said protection is a skinny nerd.

**Noah:** Ah, the final member of the alliance is in place. Now all I need to do is wait and see which team wins the challenge.

XzZZZzttX

Eva took her mp3 out of her ear as she got up from her seat. This caused all the other campers to stare at her.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said, as she calmly walked to the bathroom. Along her way, the mp3 fell out of her pocket. Heather noticed this, and she calmly walked over to pick it up. However, she was not the only one.

"Hey," Ezekiel, who was also walking over to pick it up, to hopefully serve as a peace offering to the tough girl, said, "What are you doing?"

"Just stretching," she said quickly, before running back to her seat. Ezekiel picked up the mp3 just as Eva was returning.

"Hey," Zeke said, holding up the music player, "you dropped-guh!"

Eva, seeing the home-schooler holding her mp3, grabbed a hold of the boy's neck and began to try to choke the life out of him.

"You little jerk!" she shouted, "You tried to steal this didn't you!"

"Hey," Geoff said, running up to them, "He was just about to give it to you!"

"Yeah," Bridgette said from her spot, "he wasn't trying to steal it."

Yeah Right!" Eva shouted, as she threw Zeke across the campfire and into a nearby tree, knocking the poor boy out. All the other members of the Bass glared at the muscle woman, as Heather developed a smirk.

XzZZZzttX

**Heather:** Even though I didn't succeed in my original plan to steal the mp3, everything worked out well. Now, the Bass won't trust her, and it will be more likely that she will be the next one off the island.

XzZZZzttX

It was already dark when Chris again appeared before the campers. He smiled, as they moaned in pain.

"Congratulations on reaching the twenty-four hour mark," he said, "Now we can"

"Wait a minute!" Harold shouted, "How can it be the twenty four hour mark? We started when the sun was up, but it is still dark out, meaning that a whole day could not have possibly gone by. How does any of this make since?"

"Chef," Chris said, causing the man, dressed like a sheep, to throw his harp at the dweeb, knocking him out, "Thank you. Now as I was saying. To speed up this challenge, I brought along something you will all love, fairy tales."

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Gwen screamed, as Chris began his first fairy tale, the story of the boring sheep. As this was going on, Chef grabbed a small boom box and turned it on. Suddenly, the song of the sugar plums began to play, as Chef danced around, spreading magical fairy dust around, causing many players to grow even more tired. D.J., who had tied himself to a tree, fell asleep, and thus brought the tree to crash with a sickening thud.

"Timber," Gwen joked, as the Bass lost another member.

XzZZZzttX

**Noah:** This challenge was easy enough as long as you weren't the first one to gall asleep, or managed to keep yourself from pissing off your teammates. I managed to do both, and I felt I could go to sleep…But Harold did bring up a good point, how could a 24 hour period begin in the noon sun of one day, and end in the darkness of night in another.

**Chris:** It didn't in fact, I just fooled them by saying that. The longer they think they are out there, the more likely they are going to fall asleep.

XzZZZzttX

As the challenge went on, more and more campers fell to the ground in a heap. Finally, after forty hours of the challenge, only five contestants were left. Gwen, Heather, and Trent for the Gophers, and Eva and Duncan for the Bass. This of course, did not stop a rather awkward moment from occurring between Cody and Noah.

"Man," Gwen moaned as she looked towards the ground, "I would kill for a coffee right about now."

Chris walked back to the campers, hot cup of coffee in hand. He glared at them, while taking a small sip. "What is wrong with you people?" he asked angrily, "Come on, fall asleep already!"

"You have to hook me up man," Gwen begged like a drug addict. Chris merely ignored her, while walking up to the main podium.

"Alright," Chris said, "You five stay here," the five remaining campers all looked up at Chris, "the rest of you, go get a shower, you stink," The other campers all took Chris up on and ran off to the showers.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Chris explained, "I even told Chef last night, I don't want to have to do this, but damn it these campers are tough, so I have been forced to use my greatest weapon."

XzZZZzttX

**Gwen:** Oh come on, what now? Ya know what, bring it on!

XzZZZzttX

"The history of Canada," Chris said, while lifting a book up for them all to see, "A pop up book," he opened it to reveal a cutout of a beaver, "chapter one, the beaver, national symbol and a "damn" fine hat," he said, causing the entire camp to groan at his lame joke.

XzZZZzttX

**Duncan:** I don't think Chris's mother ever hugged him.

**Chris:** Nope, but I got back at her by pushing her down the stairs at the retirement home. It was such a neat job, that no one has ever been able to solve the case...oops.

XzZZZzttX

Soon, only Duncan was left for the Bass, and Gwen for the Gophers. As they finished the fifth chapter of the pop up book from hell, Chris looked down at his watch.

"Okay," he said, "Bathroom break. Any takers?"

"I've held it this long sweet heart," Duncan said while desperately holding onto his crotch, "I can go all day."

"Yeah," Gwen smirked, "But can you go another six chapters?"

Duncan hurried over to the outhouse, leaving the cameras momentarily.

XzZZZzttX

Five minutes after Duncan had entered the outhouse, the cameraman began to grow worried. He began to knock on the door, to make sure the punk was okay.

"Hey," he said, "Duncan, are you okay?"

He was answered when the door opened to reveal a sleeping Duncan. The news quickly reached Chris, who raised Gwen's hand in victory, and again sent the Bass to the campfire ceremony.

XzZZZzttX

Chris walked in to the campfire pit one more time that day, carrying a plate of marshmallows. He calmly set them down on a stump, as her surveyed the members of the Bass team and their poor physical condition.

"I have only nine marshmallows tonight," Chris said, "One of you will not receive a marshmallow tonight. The camper who does not receive the marshmallow must immediately go to the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and they can never come back."

"Here that thief!" Eva shouted, "Say goodbye! There is no way you could escape two weeks in a row."

"Ever!" he shouted for emphasis.

"Now let's see," Chris said, "This one is for Duncan."

Duncan solemnly walked up and picked his treat off the plate.

"Bridgette, Harold, Katie and Sadie also receive marshmallows."

The campers all eagerly got up and claimed their prizes.

"Tyler, Geoff, and D.J."

All three also got up and got their marshmallows, winning their safety.

"And then there were two," Chris said, leaving both Eva and Ezekiel to sweat with anticipation.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ezekiel."

"What!" Eva screamed, "How dare you let that little sexist thief outlast me!"

"It's time to go Eva," Chris said, only for Eva to angrily kick him in the shin, "OW! That hurt!"

As Eva was driven by the boat of losers into the sunset, she began to talk to the camera. "Yeah, my temper got the best of me, again, but they will regret getting rid of me. Time will be even tougher at the Bass cabin now."

XzZZZzttX

(Earlier that day during voting)

**Bridgette:** I know that Ezekiel said something stupid last challenge…but he was just trying to help this challenge. So Eva, I vote for you because I think you make it harder to win with your bad attitude, so see ya!

XzZZZzttX

Ezekiel was sitting on the dock, looking at the stars, when he heard foot steps behind him. He turned to see Bridgette, who was rubbing the back of her head.

"Look," she began, "Zeke," she paused, "I know you are sorry for what you said last challenge, so, well I forgive you."

"Wow, thanks," Zeke said happily, as the two walked back to the cabin, glad that some of the animosity was finally gone from the team.

XzZZZzttX

"Well wasn't that fun," Chris said, "Tune in next week to see a whole new challenge.

Will Noah's alliance remain in tact?

Will Zeke manage to keep his big mouth shut?

Will I ever stop being charming?

The last one is no, but we should find out about the first two and many more questions on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

XzZZZzttX

Chap 2 end.

AN: another late night. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going slower for some reason. But I should be fine. See ya soon!


End file.
